Interferon-inducible protein-10 (IP-10, CXCL10) is a CXC chemokine that signals through the CXCR3 receptor. IP-10 selectively chemoattracts Th1 lymphocytes and monocytes, and inhibits cytokine-stimulated hematopoietic progenitor cell proliferation. IP-10 was originally identified as an IFN-g-inducible gene in monocytes, fibroblasts and endothelial cells. It has since been shown that IP-10 mRNA is also induced by LPS, IL-1b, TNF-a, IL-12 and viruses. Additional cell types that have been shown to express IP-10 include activated T-lymphocytes, splenocytes, keratinocytes, osteoblasts, astrocytes and smooth muscle cells.
Elevated levels of IP-10 expression has been implicated in a variety of diseases and disorders. Accordingly, there exists a need for therapies that target IP-10 activity.